Captain My Captain
by Whispering Kage
Summary: He loved it when she called him captain. A series of IY/Captain America/Avengers Drabbles.


**Captain My Captain**

**Summary: He loved it when she called him captain. A series of IY/Captain America/Avengers Drabbles.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy fourth, also please R&amp;R it really does make my day and keeps the depression at bay. :3<strong>

* * *

><p>Crystal blue eyes gazed around the street in awe, how easily it was transformed for the everyday hustle and bustle of new york into a land of red white and blue. Banners, streams, signs and more were plastered on almost everything.<p>

It was a huge show of pride in their country and it stung that they only really did such things on certain holidays. What was worse was that he could count on one hand how many holidays there were that made them look back and not only remember but thank those that had laid down their lives for their country.

This was America, but not his America.

"Stop frowning so much, you'll get wrinkles and you'll only give them more to gossip about." The light voice made his cheeks flush as he looked down at his side, there stood a young woman dressed in a light pink dress with a white sweater over it to keep out the chill of the early morning.

"Ah, I'm sorry." She smiled up at him, her own blue eyes meeting his as she pulled his large calloused hand into hers.

Ignoring the flashes of light that went off not to far from them, damn paparazzi. They had been camped out their small home hoping to get an interview with him, to hear his grand stories of the war and such. Hoping to use his name to glorify a war that had taken so many lives.

Lives that were rounded up into a just another statistic in a history book.

"You really need to stop apologizing for things Steve." She laughed lightly, a sweet sound that made him shiver, as she leaned on his arm. He cracked a small smile at the small asian woman, a medic of SHIELD that had wormed her way into his broken heart, loving the way she just leaned on his arm more.

After everything she had been through she was still so trusting, still so pure. Many people weren't surprised that they had become a thing, they thought they were two peas in a pod. Yet...he wasn't as pure as her...not anymore...war had changed him.

Yet it was what had happened after the war that tainted him, jaded him.

Yes, he still believed in the old American dream, not this washed out fantasy.

He stilled as fireworks went off a block away, the sound of boyish laughter fading away, his body tensing readying to fight. To him they weren't just fireworks but the sound of gun fire...

Kagome sighed as she moved to hug her boyfriend, noticing the way he tensed up, she knew of his...PTSD...while he was a good man and didn't want to bother those around him she knew. She could see the signs.

She too had suffered from it after the well had closed...the depression...the sadness...the guilt and paranoia. She had fallen into a deep depression that had almost destroyed her, she felt so guilty...

Yet as time went on and she was forced to live what she had left of her life she began to see things in a new light. One not tainted by grief, guilt, or anger. It was a long hard road and she was thankful for everyone who had traveled that road with her.

Steve felt that he was alone, and he wasn't. He had her and his other team members, yet he was too guilt ridden to see it. Not yet, he wasn't ready.

But one day he would be, and when that day came she would be there for him just like she was now. It was with a soft smile that she glanced up at him as he glanced down at her, a small embarrassed flush on his face, and moved so she was on her tippy toes.

Placing a small chaste kiss on his lips she pulled back and settled back on her feet. "Love you." Her words were light and made him smile.

He pulled her closer and smiled down at her, showing off PDA for him was rare he was a gentleman but even so. He loved this small woman and he would endure the tabloids and rumors so long as it meant she would stay by his side. "Love you to." His words were low and murmured but they still made her light up brighter than any firework they would see that day.


End file.
